Cup Cakes Love
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Apa yang akan Asuna berikan pada Kirito di hari Valentine ini, ya ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Yuu-chan balik lagi, nih ! :D

Gomen nee lama ngilang (?)

Ini fic khusus buatanku untuk Valentine :* (padahal kagak punya couple)

Yup, happy reading~ :3

Cup Cakes Love

Kalian tahu apa itu Valentine Day ?

Yup, itu adalah hari dimana para cewek memberikan cokelat pada orang yang mereka sukai dan mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan balasan dari cowok itu saat White's Day !

Saat ini Asuna sedang memasang wajah depresi sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah mengenai cara memasak kue.

"Aduh… Kok aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini Valentine, sih ?!" Gumamnya kesal,

Asuna ingin membuat kue cokelat untuk Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto), pangeran (?) imut-imut berambut hitam itu.

"Waktunya sempat tidak, ya ?"

Pikiran Asuna kalut seketika saat melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 5 sore,

"Tidak akan sempaaat !" Jeritnya histeris yang terdengar agak… Lebay.

"Aku harus membeli kue itu… Tapi, bukannya itu _cheating_ ? Ah, sudahlah ! Orang lain juga lebih sering membeli instan begitu…"

Pokonya Asuna ingin memberikan kue, bukan buatannya juga tidak apa-apalah !

"Tapi…" Tiba-tiba ia terdiam,

"Aku tidak tahu kue apa yang Kirito suka !"

Asuna menjitak kepalanya sendiri dengan penuh penyesalan karena lupa hari Valentine.

10 Menit kemudian…

"Ah, iya ! Sugu-chan pasti tahu !" Asuna berbinar,

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelopon Suguha, adik Kirito.

"Moshi-moshi ?" Sapa Asuna begitu Suguha mengangkatnya,

"Nee ? Asuna nee-chan ? Ada apa ?" Tanyanya bingung,

"Aku mau membeli kue untuk Kirito, bisa bantu aku ? Kalau boleh kau juga temani aku !"

"Ya, aku sedang senggang… Asuna nee-chan memangnya tidak buat kue sendiri ?"

"Eh, itu… Aku lupa…"

"Hahaha… Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah nee-chan sekarang ! Jaa~"

Suguha memutus hubungan telepon.

Skip Time…

"Sugu-chan, lama sekaliii !" Asuna kebingungan melihat gadis itu datang setelah 30 menit lamanya,

"Ehehe… Tadi aku tersesat ! Aku sebenarnya agak lupa jalan ke rumah ini…" Suguha beralasan,

Asuna hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Merekapun segera pergi ke toko kue yang terletak didepan terminal bus, Suguha berkata kalau kue disana paling enak.

"Sugu-chan, kue kesukaan Kirito itu apa ?" Tanya Asuna,

"Onii-chan suka tiramisu, tapi kadang brownies juga… Dia suka berbagai macam kue kok !" Suguha menjelaskan,

"Oooh… Jadi, yang sebaiknya dibeli apa ?"

"Aku pikir untuk Valentine sebaiknya onee-chan beli tiramisu yang bergambar hati saja !" Usul Suguha,

"Aaah… Rasanya terlalu berlebihan kalau tiramisu…"

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kue tart ?"

"Itu terlalu umum…"

"Rainbow cake ?"

"Err… Tidak, deh…"

"Emmm… Sulit juga… Ah ! Bagaimana kalau cup cakes ?"

"Yang mungil itu ? Ahaha, lucu juga… Baiklah kita beli saja itu !"

Sesampainya di toko, Asuna dan Suguha membeli cup cakes bergambar hati sebanyak 3 buah yang kemudian ditulisi 'I 3 U', cukup manis juga…

Setelah itu, para cup cakes (?) dimasukan kedalam kotak berwarna biru tua yang diikat oleh pita merah jambu alias pink itu.

"Sugu-chan, aku sangat berterima kasiiih !" Asuna memeluk Suguha erat,

"Ahaha, tidak masalah onee-chan ! Ini untuk Kirito nii-chan juga… Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu-nunggu…"

"Apa dia ada dirumah ?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang sekaligus memberikan hadiah ini !"

Asuna tersenyum lebar.

Skip Time…

"Kirito nii-chan, tadaimaaa !" Ucap Suguha saat sampai,

"Okaeri, Suguha… Eh, ada Asuna-chan !" Kirito tersenyum melihatnya,

"Kirito… Emmm… Anuuu…" Asuna grogi,

"Ada apa ?" Kirito kebingungan.

Suasana menjadi hening sampai-sampai Suguha juga ikut grogi karena mereka berdua saling diam.

Setelah berlama-lama mematung…

"Ada yang aku mau berikan untukmu !" Suara Asuna terdengar lantang,

"Eh ? Hontou ? Apa itu ?" Kirito penasaran,

Asuna menyodorkan kotak biru tua yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan Suguha sebelumnya.

"Happy Valentine Day, Kirito…" Ujar Asuna malu-malu,

"Valentine ? Oh, iya… Aku sebenarnya lupa, lho !"

GUBRAK ! Kalau tahu Kirito juga lupa, mungkin Asuna sempat membuat kue sendiri dan memberikannya besok…

"Ehehe…" Asuna tertawa garing,

"Doumo, Asuna-chan…" Kirito kemudian memeluknya erat,

Suguha hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berdua.

"Ini semua juga berkat bantuan Sugu-chan, lho !"

"Eh ?" Suguha terkejut saat disebut oleh Asuna,

"Kau memang imouto yang paling baiiik se-dunia !" Kirito tertawa lebar sambil merangkul Suguha,

"Ya, setidaknya…" Suguha terkekeh.

Saat Kirito sedang asik menikmati cup cakes, Asuna berbisik pada Suguha.

"Sugu-chan, jangan bilang kalau itu bukan buatanku sendiri ya…"

"Hahaha, baiklah nee-chan…"

Mereka berdua tertawa, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Asuna, Suguha… Ini beli di toko kue depan terminal bus itu, ya ? Aku juga sering beli kue disana, lho !"

Asuna dan Suguha langsung GUBRAAAK ! seketika…

~THE END~

Gimana ? Hehehe, sekali-sekali ada humor gapapa, kan ?

Sankyuu for reading, review ditunggu ! :D


End file.
